vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quack Pack: House of Haunts VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Promos *Nightmare Ned CD-ROM Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *The Toy Who Saved Christmas *Halloween Horror Nights VII *Philips/Magnavox *Salon Selectives Opening Logos * Buena Vista Home Video * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * "Disney's Quack Pack" * "Disney's Quack Pack: House of Haunts" Episode Titles * "The Boy Who Cried Ghost" * "Cat and Louse" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producers: Toby Shelton, Kevin Crosby Hopps * Directors: Kurt Anderson, Toby Shelton * Associate Producer: Margot Pipkin * "The Boy Who Cried Ghost: ** Story Editor: Douglas Langdale ** Written by: Steve Cuden * "Cat and Louse" ** Story Editor: Karl Geurs ** Written by: Marion Wells * With the Voice Talents of: Tony Anselmo, Jeannie Elias, Corey Burton, Pamela Segall, Dave Coulier, Frank Welker, E.G. Daily, April Winchell * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Voice Casting: Jamie Thomason * Animation Directors: Carole Beers, John Kimball, Rick Leon, Mitch Rochon, Bob Zamboni * Timing Directors: Caroel Beers, Rick Leon, Kevin Petrilak, Mitch Rochon, Woody Yoccum, Bob Zamboni * Storyboard: Ryan Anthony, David Prince, Debra Pugh, Wendell Washer * Character Design: Ritsuko Notani, Dana Landsberg, Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design: Laura Corsiglia, Trish Conveney-Rees, Carol Police, Tim Soman, Colette Van Mierlo, Derek Carter * Digital Storyboard: Woody Yocum * Prop Deign: Greg Guler, David Mink, Marty Warner * Key Background Stylists: Thomas Cain, Gary Eggleston, Paro Hozumi * Color Key Stylists: Debra Jorgensen, Britt Teegarden, Nancy Ulene * Digital Storyboard: Terry Hudson * Production Manager: David W. King * Storyboard Revisions: Craig Kempin, Judie Martin, Melissa SUber * Continuity Coordinators: Vonnie Batson, Jim Finch * Main Title by: Gary Katona, Ed Wexler * Title Card Art: Thomas Cain * Talent Coordinators: Julie Morgavi * Music by: Eric Schmidt * Title Theme Performed by: Eddie Money * Title Theme Written by: Jeff Martin * Title Theme Produced and Arranged by: Randy Petersen * Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. * Unit Director: Colin Baker * Unit Coordinator: Louie Johcson * Layout Artists: Jun Aoanan III, Joseph Garcia, Dave Gonzales, Ross Dela Vega, Mel Padolina * Animation Supervisor: Romeo Garcia * Animation: Ferminito Catlan, Dante Clemente, Luis DImaranan, Akiblas Flores, Romeo Garcia, Don Juan, Jerome Lo, Alexander Ragsac, Royce Ramos, Teofilo Reynon, Apollo Soriano, Arnold Teroy, Nelson Uduando, Nowell Villano * Backgrounds: Jojo Abaya, Darwin Camero, Roberto Angeles, Ferdie Capistrano, Cayot Bituya, Bobby Lopez, Bob Bravante, Jojo Madronio, Ruben Calimlin, Chito Talens * Special Effects: Tobee Barretto * Clean Up Supervisor: Melba Besa * Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles * Additional Production Facility: Moving Images International, Inc. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty., Ltd. * Layout Supervisors: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Bruce Pedersen, Yosh Barry, Kevin Wotton, Nick Pill * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Animation Directors: BunisYang, Jack Yen * Layout Director: Steve Chen * Background Director: Henry Lee * Production Manager: John Liou * Supervising Film Editor: Elen Orson * Film Editor: Susan Edmundson * Assistant Film Editors: Christopher K. Gee, Jennifer Harrison, John Royer, Shannon Scudder-Pudleiner * Pre-Production Film Editor: Monte Bramer * Post Production Sueprvisor: Wendy J. Miller-Smith * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Mark Von Der Heide * Track Reading: Christine Craig, Skip Craig * Supervising Sound Editor: William B. Griggs * Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton, Nick Carr * Sound Effects Editors: Christopher Aud, Charles Rychwalski, Kenneth D. Young * Dialogue Editors: Jennifer E. Mertens, Ernest Mas * Re-recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Foley: Casey Crabtree * Prdocution Coordinator: Greg Chalekian * Production Assistants: Matthew Flynn, Richard Slazar * Script Coordinators: Connie Gombert, Leona Jernigan * Art Coordinator: Melinda D. Carrillo * Graphic Design: Dee Dee Uchiyamada * Administrative Coordinator: Johanne Beaudoin * Script Supertvisor: Anita Lish * Story Consultant: Nanci Schwartz * Assistant Post Production Supervisor: Steve Werner * Post Production Supervisor: Keith Yeager * Post Production Assistant: Andrew Sorcini * Shipping Supervisor: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA® * ©1997 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Buena Vista Television * Buena Vista Home Video Category:Buena Vista Television Category:VHS Category:Quack Pack Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:1990s